20 August 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-08-20 ; Comments *Note from Peel listener to this Wiki: "The 'unknown reviewer' was me (David Sutcliffe) from Rotherham, South Yorkshire. It happened v quickly and for reasons too complicated to explain found myself in Inverness. This coincided with Inverness Caledonian Thistle playing their first games in the Scottish league. I was (and still am) a big Peel show fan and rang and asked his assistant (Alison Howe) if I could do a report on the game v Queens Park. I explained that I wasn't in a band and had never done anything like it before but Alison said that John was a bit tired of bands plugging their wares on the show so it would be fine. I lost the cassette of this years ago and was just googling around Peel sites to see if it was online and came across this site. I was terrible but it was (an) incredible thrill to speak to John - particularly off air." Many thanks to David for this reminiscence. Sessions *Prolapse, #1. Recorded: 1994-07-17. No known commercial release. *Ronnie Dawson, #1 (rpt). Recorded: 1993-12-14. First TX: 21 January 1994. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Jesus Lizard: 'Countless Backs Of Sore Losers (LP-Down)' (Touch & Go) *Unknown: Hardcore Hotel (Evolution) *Ronnie Dawson: 'Up Jumped The Devil' (Peel Session) *Bounty Killer: 'Down In The Ghetto (7")' (Kingston 11) *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Shockwave (10"-Your Weight On The Moon)' (One Louder) *Prolapse: 'Serpico' (Peel Session) *Smudge: 'The Outdoor Type (12")' (Domino) *Nero: 'Paradigm' (Research) *Built For Comfort: 'Built For Comfort' *Blonde Redhead: 'Astro Boy (CD-Blonde Redhead)' (Smells Like) *''sports report - Mick Of Prolapse, Kingstonian v. Hayes'' *Ronnie Dawson: 'Rock The Blues' (Peel Session) *Orbital: 'Crash And Carry (CD-Snivilisation)' (Internal) *That Dog: 'Grunge Couple (Compilation LP-Geffen Rarities Vol. 1)' (Geffen) *H-Foundation: 'Laika (12")' (Bomba) *Prolapse: 'Doorstep Rhythmic Block' (Peel Session) *''sports report - David Sutcliffe, Caledonian Thistle v. Queens Park, 0-4 (see note above)'' *Palace Brothers: 'Pushkin (CD-Palace Brothers)' (Domino) *Disciples: 'Dub Revolution (Chamber Of Echoes Mix) (10"-Dub Revolution)' (Boom Shacka Lacka) *Wormhole: 'In My Head (CD-Chicks Dig Scars)' (Dead Elvis) *Ronnie Dawson: 'Action Packed' (Peel Session) *Conemelt: 'All Over Hair Piece (2x Compilation LP-Types - A Kudos Sampler)' (Kudos) *Prolapse: 'When Space Invaders Were Big' (Peel Session) *Sebadoh: 'Dreams (CD-Bakesale)' (Domino) @''' *Folk Implosion: 'Spiderweb-Butterfly (CD-Take A Look Inside......)' (Communion Label) '''@ *Ndus Mallac: 'Yko Bechitya Umuntu (Part 1)' (Jabulani) *Girl Of The Year: 'Let's Go Away For The Weekend (7")' (Badlands Record Company) *Done Lying Down: 'Just A Misdemeanour (7")' (Abstract Sounds) @''' *Ole Superstars: 'Kokangama' (Mere Musing) *Ronnie Dawson: 'Wham Bam Jam' (Peel Session) *Sonic Youth: 'Superstar (Compilation CD-If I Were A Carpenter)' (A&M) '''@ *Prolapse: 'Broken Cormorant' (Peel Session) @''' *Buccaneer: 'Lack Of Money (7")' (Two Tough) *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 1 File ;Name *OT mixtape Sh 1994 Sebadoh.mp3 * ;Length *30:32 (to 16:07) ;Other *Many thanks to Onion Terror. OT Mixtape Sh ;Available *OT's John Peel Mixtapes 2 torrent Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online